Just Gotta
by Babaya Fruit
Summary: PTC. Pokemon Trainer Camp is just right for Ava and Cara. Can they get through, but they JUST GOTTA! Submit an OC, story with Dixie123
1. Chapter 1

Just Gotta

By: Dixie123 And Babaya Fruit

Ava and Cara were bfflfs, Best Friends For Live Forever. When they found out they where going to a camp, they screamed. The Two girls had Heard of The PTC. {Pokemon Trainer Camp} It is where 9-year old Boys and girls go for a whole summer to learn the basics of a pokemon trainer. And you know what? It is smack-dam in the middle of a deep woods, where tons of pokemon were. This story, you get to submit an Oc. FORM BELOW!

Name: (Yeah, Nickname below)

Nickname:

Age: (Nine only! Or Eight ¾)

Gender: (If you really are that dumb, or cant decide, N/A)

Appearance: (PUT A LONG DESCRIPTION OR go to DeviantART , search Pokemon or pokemon trainer dress up, pick the first one. Put in your scrap book, AND give me a link.)

Starter: (What was the first pokemon they ever caught?)

One: (Did they Catch another?)

Two: (Their last pokemon? The One and Two are optional.)

Nickname: (Pokemon, N/A if none.)

Personality:

Moves:

(Up there, if they catch 3, do it three times)

Kind of trainer: (Coordinator, Trainer, Artist, Professor, etc.)

Role: (Rival, Friend)

THEIR personality:

THANK YOU FRO READING!You get a free cookie if you read mine & Dixie's!

Name: Ava Freeman

Nickname: N/A

Age: 9

Gender: Girl

Appearance: Short, Amber hair, Beady green eyes, freckles and fair skin.

Starter: Duskull

One: ?

Two:?

Nickname: Skull

Personality: Very shy and when Ava finds her, very loyal

Moves: Shadow ball and Curse

Kind of Trainer: Trainer?

Role: Friend

THEIR personality: She is very Loyal as a friend, and never gives up. Whenever possible, she will protect her friends. Her Oc traits are Kind, Brave and Loyal, like Skull.

Name: Caroline Jones

Nickname: Cara

Age: 9

Gender: Girl

Appearance: Short, wavy aqua hair and always pulled back with a clip or bobbi pin.

Starter: Buneary

One: ?

Two:?

Nickname: Bonny

Personality: Very Kind and loving, Bonny will never back down no matter how big and tough the opponent may be.

Moves: Pound and Attract

Kind of Trainer: Coordinator

THEIR personality: Cara is very much like a Best Friend should be. She is very Sweet and always stands up to a bully or for the truth, no matter how hard it may be. Her OC traits are Sweet, Brave and Very Encouraging.

A/N: TADA! I, Babaya Fruit wrote this chapter. Basic explanation of PTC (Not Really) and our Ocs.


	2. Getting on the Plane  a new friend!

**A/N: We got an Review from a girl in our class, to introduce Arie. So here's her form that Babaya Fruit typed! { P.S No Mary-Sues!} Plus some other Ocs. Forgive me and grab an apple or cookie if yours doesn't appear. ****L Blazengirl1410's will appear, too. Check the 2****nd**** reviewer!**

**Name: Arianna Humpkinz**

**Nickname: Arie **

**Age: 9**

**Gender: Girl**

**Appearance: Short, green hair with bangs, and a scar close to her left eye. **

**Starter: Dratini**

**One: ?**

**Two: ?**

**Nickname: Dre-Dre **

**Personality: Very Shy and easily spooked.**

**Moves: Dragon Rush and thunder shock**

**THEIR personality: Arie is the mean girl at camp. Always Bragging about her precious pokemon, and always challenging Ava to a battle. It is half and half, though.**

**Role: Ava's rival**

**Trainer they are: Trainer?**

'**(^^)' {Dancing Person}**

"**Ava! Are you Ready?" Marie, her mom asked from the office. Ava stood there in a thick tank top, jeans and a pair of black sneakers. Her socks were ripped, and she wore fingerless white gloves. "YUP!" She said, putting her suitcase down so she could put her hat & tie her hair in a ponytail. Her mom came over and pulled it back. "You look quite the trainer, Ava-baby." Her Mom still called her that annoying baby name. Marie looked at her child, and heard a honk outside. She sent Ava out with a big hug- of good luck.**

**Ava got in the car with her BFFLF, Caroline. Cara, for short. Ava looked at her. "Cara! This is going to be so fun!" She pulled out a flier as the car took off. "It says you get to even catch up to **_**three**_** pokemon! I've never even had **_**one**_**!" Cara nodded. "I have a feeling this is going to be amazing!"**

**She replied, pulling out two plane tickets. "And We got Two plane tickets!" Cara put them back in her bag. "I Hope I get a cute one!" Ava looked at her. "I hope I get a cute and strong one!" Ava said, holding up her fist. "My goal is to defeat all trainers who stand in my way!" Cara slid back and watched in horror as Ava looked and got stuck in that way for the whole ride there. "We're here!" Ava said, getting free from that uncomfortable pose.**

"**Cara, do you have your toothbrush and tooth past?" Ava stomped her foot and looked at the escalator. "Yes, if I don't , you can send me it." Her mom nodded and shed a few tears as the two girls went up higher- until the second story. "Why do we even have go get on a stupid plane?" Ava asked her BFFLF who was spinning around with her whirly skirt. "Dunno, but I hope we meet friends!" **

**Alex's POV (Blazengirl410's)**

**Ugh. I wonder how much longer I had until I get on the plane- and off to PTC. **

"**All Persons boarding Plane 410 please board." The speaker finally said. **

**Normal POV.**

**Ava and Cara collected their stuff and headed off. First, The baggage carousal, next, the safety station where they had to take off their shoes- "The stone floor felt cold on my bare feet" Cara said. And then, they got on {after getting their shoes on} the Plane 410. Ava and Cara sat in seat 410. Odd, isn't it? Well, a girl with her ****Long auburn hair in two braids, one on each side of her head. The braids are tied with sky blue bows. She has ocean blue eyes. She wears a dull blue dress that has slits going from a little above her knees, to the dress's end at her ankles. She wears black leggings underneath the dress and wears light brown boots. "Hi, I'm Ava, and this is Cara." The girl nodded.**

"**I'm Alex. Where are you two going?"**

"**PTC. We were the last to get signed up."**

"**Cool, I'm going there , too!"**

**And the three girls became BF instantly.**

**A/N: They Board the plane and that is it? IM SORRY! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon. If I did, Misty wouldn't travel with Ash during the whole Johto thingy.**

**P.S OMG! SIX ALREADY? Thanks, guys. I give you my dancing person.**

'**(^.^)'**


End file.
